


Poker Night

by Gtech1904



Series: Peter One-shots [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Poker, Poker Night, Sassy Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtech1904/pseuds/Gtech1904
Summary: The Avengers play Poker with Peter and the Black Cat. Choas ensues.





	Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone ever read that comic where Spider-man plays poker against the Kingpin. One of my favorite Spider-man comics.   
Inspired by it,  
P.S I know nothing of poker forgive me

Peter had been invited to Avengers Poker Night ™ a few times now by each of the members in the past six years. The first time ended with him not making it because someone in his rouge gallery had to rob a bank(I’m looking at you Herman!), his second year he declined having dinner with Aunt May for her to meet Gwen Stacy, the third he passed on again after Gwen died, and the fourth and fifth year had him watching as they didn’t think he would make it and were all drunk by the time the game ended leaving Peter the odd one out. So, turing twenty-one he decided to actually play the game and join in on the fun having some of thor’s Asgardian mead to be able to get drunk or at least buzzed.

So, now Spidey was making his way towards the Avengers Tower praying nothing stopped him this time. He spotted an already open window on the penthouse level. He did a few tricks to speed up twisting and spinning as he entered the window making Clint shriek at the of which he entered.

“Kid, don’t do that. Gave me a heart attack.” putting his hand over his heart. Peter tears his mask off, grinning.

“Aren’t you supposed to be a spy. You're the only one I scared.” Clint stuck his tongue out, walking away towards Natasha who frowned making Clint walk in the opposite direction to Bruce.

“Pete, you finally made it to one of these. I warn you Nat mostly wins, steals all my hard-earned money,” teased Mister Stark.

“It’s not stealing if you're putting it in the pot to play.”

“Ok, but all of the money if mine. You are freeloaders, not providing any money.”   
“Um, I put a dollar in there,” Clint spoke, raising his hand as he did. Nat gestures towards Clint,

“See, Clint contributed.”

“One dollar doesn’t count. Not at high stakes twenty grand poker!” Natasha shrugs taking a sip of her bloody mary.

“Anyway, Pete I took a look at your bioengineering project I think with a few tweaks we could get it patented and get it on the market.” Bruce pulled Peter aside as Tony and Natasha bickered back and forth. At the mention of bioengineering Tony tunes into the conversation stopping Nat and everyone who was listening to turn to Bruce and Peter.

“Really, thats awesome.” grinning ear to ear.

“What’s this?” Peter jumped when he noticed everyone’s eyes on him. He was saved from answering as a black blur entered through the window Peter did. The figure stood as the Avengers tense for a fight. Everyone but Peter, he would recognize that leather anywhere.

“Felicia, what are you doing here?” Wide-eyed as the Avengers minus Nat( she hid her surprise) eyes bulged that Peter knew the walking tight leather cat.

“Spider,” Clint whispered to Tony “I guess you can’t call him kid anymore.” “I heard poker night is tonight. We’ve played a few times with your defender friends. I wouldn’t miss the chance to watch the Avengers make a fool of themselves against you.” Peter smiled, the team’s jaws dropped they expected Peter to blush and stammer, where was their nervous cinnamon roll. Tony cleared his throat drawing everyone’s attention to him.

“Mind telling us who your friend is Pete.”

“Oh, right. Guys this is Felicia Hardy aka Black Cat.”

“Don’t be so modest spider, I’m his lover.” Winking at Peter who smirked. The Avenger’s jaws dropped to the ground, who was this confident man who took the shy Peter Parker away.

“So… your together,” Bruce questioned pointing between the two.

“I wouldn’t say together,... more friends with benefits.” Answered Peter.

Tony didn’t know what to think, he was a playboy and not even he could seduce someone like her to sleep with him, he didn’t know whether to be proud and asked how he did it or tell him to stop talking not wanting to think of the kid who had become a son to him talk about his sex life. 

Peter cleared his throat, “so wheres that Asgardian mead,” Thor’s booming voice led Peter and Felicia to follow him as the others set up the poker table.

After the twelfth game Thor still wasn’t getting better.

“Thor, buddy, you lost. For the twelfth time, three of a kind beats ace high. Hell, anything beats ace high except high king.” Tony sighed. The black cat spoke up.

“Pleasure doing business with you God of Thunder. I’m curious haven’t you been playing for years?”

“Maybe we should use tarot cards?” Peter piped in. Bruce settled the situation,

“Let’s have a little understanding. He’s still a novice.”

Nat was the designated dealer this round. “Alright, small blinds are in...Big blind goes to Peter.”

“You shouldn’t have folded Clint, you obviously had three jacks or higher.”

The game finishes with Peter winning seven, Natasha 2, and Black Cat 4.

“I suggest a winner-takes-all finale game.” Black Cat suggests. 

“I’m down.” Tony and the others nod.

Thor bets all in where later Peter tells him

“Dude, you went all-in on two threes. You can’t bluff the money leader on a pair of threes.” Everyone had to cover their chuckles. Later in the evening Black Cat, Thor, and now Bruce is out. Tony eggs on Steve,

“Interesting strategy there in the last hand there Steve: folding on a full house to lull the other players into a false sense of security,” Peter added to Tony’s words.

“ and might I add for the benefit of all new players that the first three cards in Texas Hold'em poker are traditionally known as the flop, and not number three.”

“No, you may not Spider,” 

Clint exclaimed, “Eight over fours, read um and weep!”

Around midnight Peter, Natasha, and Tony are left. Tony going all in.

“Three sevens.” 

“I knew it, I have a flush, you lose!” Natasha smirks at Tony while he pouts.”I can tell by your body language what you have Peter. Just you and me.”

“Good for you Nat, I’ll raise you five hundred.”   
“Is that a bluff I see?”

Black cat is dealer “Both players are in, two nines showing… possible three of a kind or full house. The bet is Widow’s.”

“You have two pairs, the question is do you have any higher than a queen, Spider-man? I’m all in.” Peter pushes his in with Nat’s.

“Go for it, I got two pairs.”

“Full house: queens over nines, you lose.” Nat high fives Clint. Peter clears his throat.

“Ahem, like I was saying I got two pairs of nines and two more nines. That makes four. Read it and weep Nat!”

“Wait what…”

“I’ll have the money sent to the Cerebral Palsy Research Foundation for me. They're in Kansas.” Peter and Black Cat kiss, Peter salutes the team and heads out the still open window with Black Cat around his waist.

Clint is the first to break out of his stupor.

“What just happened.”

“You mean that he won the game or he jumped out the window with the Black Cat to most likely have sex?” Nat responded.

“Uh, both I guess.” Tony snorts, good game guys. Next year, well do something other than poker night. Nods follow Tony’s statement as the team heads to bed not thinking about what Peter is doing.


End file.
